


Snapshots of Life

by josiesuelupin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesuelupin/pseuds/josiesuelupin
Summary: A series of prompt driven Connor/Hank one shots. None of these work into one seamless story but rather snapshots into their lives before, during, and after the events of Detroit: Become Human. Will add tags/characters as I update.





	Snapshots of Life

_5/30/2019 Prompt: Summer_

* * *

 

“Fuck… Take off some clothes, won’t you? You’re wearing a sweater in the middle of July.”

The small blue wheel on Connor’s forehead flashed a steady yellow color at the sentence, a sign to Hank that the damn android was thinking over possible answers to what he had just said. No doubt Connor was formulating precisely the best thing to say to him to keep the conversation civil. Connor had always had an uncanny ability to say precisely the right thing at the right moment.

The color changed to a familiar light blue, “You said you liked this sweater when we bought it.” Synthetic fingers moved, rubbing over the soft grey color of the sweater. The one that Hank had mumbled his approval of when it had first been purchased.

Hank snorted then, slightly amused, “Yeah. In _February_ , when we were freezing our fingers and toes off.”

“I do not feel temperature.” Connor told him, speaking evenly and without hesitation.

“No shit, Sherlock.” The older man countered back before shaking his head. “Aren’t you supposed to adjust to fit in with us regulars or some stupid like that?”

Connor nodded his head, “Yes, I am.”

“So, take the damn sweater off.” Hank grumbled before bringing his beer up and taking a long sip from the glass bottle. The cool liquid was a welcome sensation to contrast with the feeling of the sun’s warmth beating down on his skin. Somehow, they’d found themselves sitting outside, enjoying the warm weather and watching as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

Hank away from Connor for a moment, eyes seeking out Sumo. The dog was sniffing something in an odd corner of the small backyard but overall seemed generally content. When he turned his gaze back to the man to his side, his eyes widened at the sight of the android not only devoid of the sweater he had been wearing but completely bare chested.

“Jesus. Connor.” The blush that occurred was subtle and no doubt would be missed by most but was there and Hank could feel it warming his cheeks and neck.

“Is this not what you wanted Lieutenant?” Hank was sure that Connor came off that innocent as part of some greater purpose. There was no way that he was still like that after everything that happened.

The man cleared his throat, “General idea… yeah—but you didn’t need to take your shirt off too.”

“I have noticed that many men seem to enjoy remaining bare from the waist up on hotter days. I am simply following your advice and attempting to blend a little better.”

Smug bastard.

Hank finished off his beer in the next moment, perhaps drinking a little more than he should in such a short amount of time; but it was easier to drink his beer rather than address what had just happened. Especially because he wasn’t quite ready to admit that he reverted to a teenage boy just at the mere sight of Connor without a shirt. Fuck Cyber Life and their apparent goal to ensure androids not only blended but were extremely fucking attractive.

“Would you like another?” Connor asked, already moving to stand up.

Hank began to wave his hand around, telling the other to sit back down, “Fuck. I’m good. Just… sit… and stop—”

A confused look crossed the android’s face, “Stop what, Lieutenant?”

Cussing under his breath, “Just… stop being you for one god damn second. You don’t need to be so…” He sighed before grumbling, “You.”

Connor settled back into his chair, knowing better than to question what Hank meant by that. The older man when the topic just seemed to be dropped for a moment. They both fell into an easy silence, and Hank was more than relieved that Connor had learned when he should and shouldn’t push him. This was one of the moments when he shouldn’t be pushed.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Connor quipped up, “Maybe I should turn on the sensors that will allow me to feel temperature. I don’t quite understand the concept of heat or cold.”

Hank looked over at the android and nodded his head, “Feeling it… It’s part of being alive.” Though Connor had since come to terms with the idea that he was a living breathing creation, he’d struggled with embracing all parts of humanity. Hank wondered if there was something holding him back. Though, that was just Connor and that alone was what made him his own unique person.

Connor nodded, “And I am alive.” He concluded.

Hank found himself smiling just slightly at that, “Damn right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one of many to come. For my next I would love if you would leave me a single word prompt in the comments. I'll plug all of those words into a randomizer and use it as my next prompt. I could just use a generator, but I would love to see your input. Please use prompts of things you would like to see and I'll add it to an ongoing list, so if it's not next weeks it might be the week after! I plan on updating at least once a week, but there may be more if I get the muse. I am attempting to write more and focus on things that make me happy (writing, drawing, playing video games, etc.)


End file.
